Insecurities and the like: Rashel and Quinn
by flamerider05
Summary: Like the title says, Insecurities and Securities. This is a 3-shot and is connected to all of my other Insecurities as well as a two more I'll post soon.
1. Chapter 1

+Insecurities: Rashel

Rashel really didn't have much to complain about. Quinn was great really. But it was hard to be completely sure of a relationship with a vampire, when you were and still kinda are a vampire hunter. Surely it couldn't be his favorite thing to help train her so she could go out and kill his kind.

Rashel sighed. It seemed to her that she had been doing a lot of sighing recently.

Quinn had been really distant. Rashel understood that it was mostly because he was trying to protect the Wild Powers but then again that couldn't be all it was. Especially since he had started being more than distant, closer to downright and straightforwardly demeaning. He never had anything good to say to her anymore. It was all about what she was doing wrong.

Okay, so maybe she did have a lot to complain about.

But it really wasn't fair! She worked really hard and she was always hyper focused! But was that good enough for him? NO! Of course not! He had gotten so nitpicky the last few weeks. He had actually growled at her when she told him to leave her alone! Growled! Like an animal getting ready to attack its prey! She had seriously turned and ran from him then.

But, it wasn't entirely his fault, she supposed. It was probably her fault for getting all clingy on him. But, she couldn't help that! She liked to hold his hand and cuddle. She hadn't really had attention like that when she was younger since she had always been in foster homes.

But about two weeks ago he had suddenly refused to hold her hand or be any closer than two feet from her.

Rashel could honestly say she felt like a little girl again. She felt like she was in one of the foster homes that were busily trying to find somewhere else for her to go because they couldn't handle her anymore. They had withdrawn from her and treated her almost identically to how Quinn was currently treating her.

"Rashel, will you go with the Wild Powers?"

Rashel paused as she considered this. If Quinn was going and she said yes, then she would be stuck with him and wouldn't have enough people around to keep them from killing each other. On the other hand if he was going and she said no… the scene would be tragic. She would have to write down her last wishes before she made a decision like that. Or maybe he would be glad to have some peace from her.

"Is Quinn going?"

"No. He said he wouldn't go," Thierry said.

"Then you must be short on hands…" Rashel said, trying to make her acceptance sound more like a favor to Thierry than an escape from Quinn.

"I hate to say it, but we are fairly low on people that we can trust to go with the Wild Powers."

"Then, I'll go. I mean, the Wild Powers are really important and the more people we have protecting them the better."

"I really appreciate your understanding of the situation, Rashel. I know it won't be easy for you to be away from Quinn."

Rashel stared at the floor. "It'll be fine. It's not forever. It can't be."

Thierry smiled at her. "That's the spirit."

Rashel left. She got to her room and went to get her suitcase out of the closet.

"What happened to my suitcase?" she asked no one in particular. She was sure it had been there that morning and now it definitely wasn't. Her suitcase had just up and vanished. And not just her suitcase. Now that she was looking all of the boxes she had had in her room were gone, too.

So she did something she knew she would regret. She walked to the door over from her room and knocked.

"Come in."

"Hey Quinn, have you seen my suitcase? I was sure it was in my closet and now it isn't."

Quinn was sitting at his desk with his back turned to her.

"I don't see why you should have any use for your suitcase right now anyway," he stated.

"O…k… I'll just go and… get some boxes from Hannah then," she ran out. Definitely not the answer she had expected. Maybe something like, 'I haven't seen your suitcase, go away!' but not that. Which brought around the issue of how she was going to pack. So she went to Hannah.

"Hey Hannah! Are there any spare boxes around here? I need to pack and my suitcase and all my boxes went missing."

"Oh! Well that's rather odd. I'll go get you some boxes," Hannah stated. "By the way, where did your things go?"

"I don't know. I asked Quinn if he had seen them but he just said he didn't understand why I needed a suitcase."

"Um… did you mention you were leaving to him?"

"…Oh… oops…"

"Maybe you should go mention it to him?"

"Um… yeah… probably…" In reality her thought process came closer to thinking there was nothing she could think she would like to do less at that moment.

Hannah walked off to get boxes and Rashel turned to the (terrifying) task at hand.

"Quinn?" she said upon arriving at his door.

"What?" he said tersely.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"But…"

"I said no."

This was why she had so many troubles with him. He didn't care about her side of the story.

She was well aware that this more than likely meant he didn't care about her at all.

She went to her room. It took all of her control to not hit the wall. But she knew that if she hit the wall there would be a hole in it and that would really just make her day even worse than it already was.

"He's such a stupid jerk," she hissed. "What did I _ever_ do to deserve treatment like that? Nothing! It's all his fault, it's all his fault…" and that's when the waterworks started. "It's all _my_ fault, it's all _my _fault…"

"I got you some boxes," Hannah said, walking in. She was barely balancing five boxes.

"Thanks, Hannah." She sniffled and rubbed her eyes on her sleeve before taking the boxes from Hannah and turning sharply so Hannah wouldn't see her tears. She packed quickly, throwing her things into the boxes. Immediately after she finished packing she ran out the door. She didn't really know where she was going, but the next instant she was flat on her back.

"Oh, ow," she heard Jez say. They went through a little conversation about whether she would be going with them.

Afterward, she headed back to her room. And stared at the completely empty room. The boxes with all her things had vanished.

"QUINN!" she shrieked. She didn't know how she knew, but suddenly it was all very clear to her. She ran into his room, shoved her finger right in his face and started yelling. "GIVE IT BACK!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You've gone entirely insane," Quinn stated.

"ME? YOU! I WANT MY SUITCASE AND MY BOXES AND MY THINGS! WHERE DID YOU PUT THEM?"

Quinn glared. "What makes you so sure it was me?"

"Because I'm not stupid!" she hissed, finally lowering her voice.

"Apparently you are because I haven't seen your things."

"Did you just call me _stupid_?" she whispered, half shell shocked. That was definitely the final straw. "Whatever, you know what? Forget it, I'll buy some new things in wherever the heck I'm going and I'll make new weapons. It wasn't that hard. I don't even care. Good riddance," she stated walking out the door. "I hope I never see you again."

And even though she regretted the words even as she said them, she didn't turn back.


	2. Chapter 2

Insecurities: Quinn

Quinn stood ridged outside of Thierry's office. He had told Thierry he wouldn't go in order to keep Rashel from going. But she had agreed. Agreed to go with the Wild Powers, who were in constant danger.

He planned quickly, realizing if Rashel ever found out she would hate him but not caring because if she could hate him it meant she was alive.

His soul mate… his Rashel was NOT under any circumstances going with the Wild Powers. And who was she trying to fool anyway? '_Is Quinn going?_' he inwardly mocked. '_No? Then sure I'll go! Anything to get away from that freakish soul mate of mine._'

He swept into her room, scooped up her bag and her boxes and made a quick exit. Unfortunately Galen saw him. But Galen, luckily, was too pure and innocent to understand. He _assumed_ that when Rashel came to Quinn wanting her things he would hand them over without a fight.

Really Galen was a fool. He hadn't seen enough of the world.

Upon disposing of the items Quinn returned to his room. He could hear Rashel in her room. A few moments later she came into his room and starting asking questions. He effectively got rid of her without thoroughly incriminating himself and she left. But her last few words had caused panic to rise in his throat.

Hannah. Hannah would be more than happy to help Rashel leave him.

Rashel had started getting really strange with him lately. She had actually told him to leave her alone! And, okay, snarling probably had been a little overboard but it wasn't like he had meant to, and she fled before he could tell her he was sorry.

He supposed this was what happened when vampires and vampire hunters became soul mates. They went at each other's throats and then claimed to love each other.

And he did love her. So much that he was willing to make her angry, or make her cry in order to keep her alive. So much that he would lock her in a closet if it came to that!

He heard Hannah knock on Rashel's door. He growled.

Rashel and Hannah spoke for a few moments and Hannah left.

Quinn sat listening as Rashel packed.

"I won't let you leave," he muttered. "I won't let you die."

He heard her leave her room. He had been given a chance and he wasn't going to waste it. He swiftly entered Rashel's room and grabbed all of the boxes before running out of the room. He, thankfully, missed Galen and was practically to the stairwell before Morgead caught him

"Taking Rashel's stuff down for her?" Morgead asked.

Quinn nodded, grateful that Morgead was not at his sharpest due to his relationship problems with Jez. The normally functioning Morgead would've at least picked up on what was going on and find a way to bash the plan.

Upon hiding Rashel's things in the basement Quinn ran back up the stairs. He made it to his room in just enough time to hear her walk by his room.

And then all hell broke loose.

"QUINN!" she shrieked. He should've expected her to figure it out as bright as she was. She flung his door open and jabbed her finger in his face. "GIVE IT BACK!"

Which was his cue to lie through his teeth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You've gone entirely insane," he stated. He realized just a little late that those probably could've been better chosen words.

"ME? YOU! I WANT MY SUITCASE AND MY BOXES AND MY THINGS! WHERE DID YOU PUT THEM?"

His eyes narrowed. "What makes you so sure it was me?"

"Because I'm not stupid," she hissed.

"Apparently you are because I haven't seen you things." He regretted this as he said it.

"Did you just call me _stupid_?" she whispered. He started to explain, to fix it, but horror had welled up in his throat it was like he was choking. Her final words almost physically killed him. "I hope I never see you again." And the bitterness and resignation in her voice said it all. She really never wanted to see him again.

The words came out before he could stop them. "Either way. You're not going with the Wild Powers." She didn't turn toward him, she continued walking. Quinn left his room and veered off toward Thierry's office.

"I'll go with the Wild Powers," he said. Thierry looked up from his desk.

"You will?"

"But on one condition."

"Let me guess," Thierry said. "Rashel has to be taken off the mission?"

"How did you…?"

"I had already guessed you didn't want Rashel going. And when Hannah told me about Rashel's mysterious disappearing things it confirmed it." Thierry paused. "I can't blame you, I wouldn't want Hannah going either."

"But you won't take her off."

"No. But I'll put you on the mission so you can protect her and so… you might be able to fix the damage done."

Quinn didn't respond he walked out.

"And please return Rashel's things."

It had _not_ gone as planned.


	3. Chapter 3

Securities: Rashel & Quinn

Quinn dodged as Rashel threw a perfectly aimed _wooden_ stake at him. Clearly he was in the dog house with her.

"Why won't you just leave me _alone_! You're so _mean_ to me all the time!" Rashel cried throwing another stake at him.

"Rashel! Lets _talk_ about this!" Quinn shouted.

"NO! YOU JUST LISTEN!" she shrieked. "I work _so_ hard to please you… I train and I train and I train and _you_... you make me feel like I haven't improved at all! And then you snarled at me! Of all things! And then you stole my stuff and called me stupid when I accused you of it! You're a liar and you're psychologically abusive and I would rather chew on shattered glass then have _anything_ to do with you right now! So. Leave. Me. ALONE!"

Quinn lunged, tackling her to the ground before she could send anymore wooden weapons his direction.

"You _don't _ understand," he insisted as she struggled beneath him. "I _love_ you. And I know I've hurt you but you have to listen to me! Please, Rashel!"

"Lemme go!"

He didn't of course. "Just let me explain!"

Rashel glared.

"Fine."

"Two weeks ago a letter was sent to Thierry's office threatening the Wild Powers. I got worried because I knew you'd want to go with them when they were moved. But the more I watched you train the more I realized how fragile you were. And so I started getting paranoid. I _won't_ let you get yourself killed. I _won't_. And you can cry and yell and even hate me but I won't let you go get yourself killed."

"_I_ can handle myself, thank you very much. Just because you're my soul mate doesn't mean you can make all my decisions for me. And _next_ time you don't like one of my decisions try talking to me about it before you kidnap my wardrobe!"

There was a moment of silence as Quinn grinned. "Next time?"

"Th-that isn't what I meant!" she shoved his off of her.

"Maybe not, but it is what you said."

"That's not fair! You know how I feel about… " Rashel clapped her hands over her mouth.

"How you feel about _what_, Rashel?" Rashel shook her head violently. "Rashel…"

"Mm-mm."

He got to face level with her, "Please?" he ran a hand through her hair. She visibly relaxed. Quinn rejoiced in his success. Her hands dropped from her mouth.

"You." She took a deep breath. "You… you do all of those things… but I still want you to hold me and kiss me and I still want to please you…" she paused. "But I won't let you control me."

"Then we'll make a deal." Rashel nodded cautiously. "You promise that the second things get bad you'll run off with the Wild Powers and I won't lock you in the closet."

Rashel glared. "Only if you also agree to never call me weak again."

"Agreed." He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away smugly. "Forgiven?"

"Yes… but you're still a jerk."  
>"I'm fine with that." And he kissed her again.<p> 


End file.
